gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MBF-P05LM Gundam Astray Mirage Frame
Gundam Astray Mirage Frame is a modifed model of MBF-P05 Gundam Astray developed by the mysterious organization known as Librarian. First appeared in photo series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray. Combat and Technological Abilities Unlike the other four Orb Union prototype mobile suits, the Gundam Astray Mirage Frame featured a most different outlook and a similar weaponry to the Red Frame, the two head mounted "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, two beam sabers, a beam rifle and a katana "Amenohabakili" with its appearance just as same as the "Gerbera Straight" katana. Beside these weapons the Mirage Frame is also equipped with a pair of physical blades "Anklet Sword" on its forearms and a pair of folding triple claws "Bracelet Sword" on its heels. The main feature of the Mirage Frame is the Mirage Colloid cloaking system and "tranformable" function. When in transformed mode, named as Gladiator Mode(Commander Mode in normal), the Mirage Frame turned its arms, feet and head which a pair of extra sensors in the rear side, the colouring was also changed ( approximate to be the effect of VPS armour) from violet to black. It is unknown that how this mode actual functioned. Armaments "Amenohabakili" Katana A mobile suit-sized katana similar to the "Gerbera Straight" katana of the Red Frame. It is supposed to share most of the characteristics of the "Gerbera Straight" katana. Name after a magic blade of the same name in Japan. Anklet Sword "A Sword" for short, a pair of folding claws equiped on each of the heels, only available in "Gladiator Mode" Bracelet Sword "B Sword" for short, a pair of long blades with supporting arms are equiped on the forearms. Available in either mode. Machine cannons/CIWS The standard shell firing weapons equiped same to the other four Orb Union prototype mobile suits. Only avaliable in "Commander Mode". History In CE 71, the Orb Union's Morgenroete corporation built five Gundam Astray prototype mobile suits at Heliopolis, the MBF-P01 Astray Gold Frame, MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame, MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame, MBF-P04 Astray Green Frame and MBF-P05 Astray Mirage Frame, which were used to base the five G Project Gundams that they assisted the Earth Alliance's Atlantic Federation in creating. They successfully copied the EA's beam rifle and saber technology, but Morgenroete did not have access to the Phase Shift armor design, and compensated by making the Gundam Astray units lighter and more agile than their EA counterparts. On January 25, CE 71, ZAFT's attack on Heliopolis to steal the Alliance Gundams also unknowingly interrupted the Astray project. In order hide their progress, Orb's military decided to destroy the Astray lab. Being in form of reserved parts, the Mirage Frame fell into the hands of the mysterious organization Librarian ''in a mystery way ''and is modifed to the existing model. With the reborn of Rondo Ghina Sahaku by Librarian, he is given this mobile suit for his revenge toward Gai Murakumo. Trivia *The model number "MBF-P05LM" of the Mirage Frame is believe be an envidence to include this mobile suits in to one of the Gundam Astray prototype mobile suits at Heliopolis, despite no supporting information is being seen. External Links